


Mind Games

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Mind Games Redux [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Episode: s03e03 Mind Games, Gen, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: A simple change in the past makes a huge difference in the future, and makes for a much darker spin on a beloved character.For the prompt and square : *Role Reversal*





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [ThePeachyMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/gifts), [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts), [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts), [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> I'm splitting this episode up, and making them into parts, so this will be a series.

“I'll never forget the day Gibbs caught this psycho, what about you?” 

Special Agent Paula Cassidy looked to her partner, who nodded, grimacing.

The man remembered working in Philly at the time, just having gotten his detective badge, his father having been proud of him for his achievement, since he was young to get his gold shield.

He was one of the many cops that had taken time to volunteer to work shifts in and around the college campuses that the killer tended to take from.

They had always worked in groups of three, since a couple of times two were taken by the killer at the same time. Even with all the precautions, even with safety measures and being with the other cops just as trained as he was, he could still feel a shiver race down his spine at the remembered fear that always hung around during those two year of terror.

“Nope, got my first night of actual sleep when I heard this guy was behind bars.” The brunett rubbed his hands together, trying to pull himself out of the old memories.

Paula looked back at the screen, and the SFA noticed that she had a twitch in her eyebrow, as if she wanted to glare the man to death through the screen.

“It would have been a lot less stressful if the guy only went after one gender, but he wasn't picky. Nobody felt safe.” Paula bit her lip, and shook her head. “It was a long two years.”

The SFA nodded, completely agreeing with Paula; those years dragged on like molasses. When the killer was finally caught by Gibbs, it was like the light that had been covered by heavy clouds of fear on every campus in Virginia was lifted- people went outside later, partied later, and laughed freely. 

“Must have made dating tough for everyone, two years,” He chuckled. “Hell, I couldn't get laid for most of that time. Every time I tried to pick up someone it was like I was the monster under the bed, or a leper.”

“I don't blame them,” Paula raised her hands at the narrow eyes look she got, relaxing at the spark of humor she saw in her partner's and SFA’s brown eyes. “Hey, I'm just sayinh, until Gibbs caught him, nobody knew who this guy was or what he looked like- everyone was suspicious, and being asked out on a date was something that made people afraid back then. When you got asked out by some guy, you would always fear that he would be the killer. It was safer to say no and run the other way.”

The SFA nodded, conceding to that. It would certainly be something to fear, and he had to admit to himself that the same thought had gone through his own head a few times when he was asked out over that period of time.

“Who’s that?”

Paula turned at the question and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at Tim, as did the SFA.

“You can't tell me you don't know who that is, McGee!” The brunett male asked in shock, laughing slightly. He stopped chuckling when Tim just looked at him blankly, clearly not understanding.

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr,” he prodded,“Famous Serial Killer in the nineties? Killed and tortured thirty-two men and women over the course of two years before being caught?”  Tim looked shaken by the sheer number of victims.

“Oh, yeah,” the probie gulped. “Now I remember, that was… not a good time for anyone. My mom wanted me to move back home.”

“You know, he admitted to killing thirty-two, but only six bodies were found.” Paula pointed out.

“But then DiNozzo made one very bad mistake,” Kyle grinned, and Tim perked up.

“What mistake was that?”

“He killed two Petty Officers.” Tim nodded,

“And then Gibbs caught him, like he always does.”

“Got it one, Tim.” Paula nodded.

“Well you'll know who he is soon, Gibbs is Gonna interrogate him before he’s sent to fry.”

“Why would Gibbs want to talk to the guy?” Tim asked, confused.

“Because DiNozzo says he's gonna tell Gibbs were he hid all his victims bodies.” Paula sighed.

“All those people… God, DiNozzo is worse than The Ripper, maybe even Bundy,” she shook her head, looking at them. “Makes you wonder what could make a man into such a monster.”

Kyle couldn't help but remember some of the things he had read in DiNozzo's file. His childhood, his Rich father who knocked up a prostitute that he was cheating on his wife with, and the subsequent abuse, neglect and vitriol the you Anthony DiNozzo Jr had been subjected to his whole childhood. He could believe that that would turn anyone into a monster. He could read between the lines, and he knew that there had been some sexual abuse of young DiNozzo, possibly even his whore of a mother pimping him out.

Yeah, he could see that shaping someone into a monster.

But Kyle couldn't help but draw similarities between Anthony DiNozzo Jr and himself.

Kyle also had a prostitute for a mother.

He also had gone through abuse as a child.

But he was taken by CPS and given to his father, who had taken him in and raised him in a loving home, his father's wife raising him as if she had given birth to Kyle herself.

Kyle couldn't help but think that if CPS hadn't been called- if his father hadn't been willing to take him in, that he could have ended up in DiNozzo's place, up on that screen and dressed in orange, a scant few days from taking a government sanctioned dirt-nap.

_ 'That could have been me…’  _  the thought kept swirling in his head, and he felt a shiver down his spine.

 

Thank God he had gotten away from his mother.

  
  
  



End file.
